


La pesadilla

by Vismur



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lori debería dejar de ver páginas porno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La pesadilla

Vemos la misma escena, el helicóptero adentrandose en la selva, solo que había un solo ocupante, Lori Weston, quien piloteaba la nave hasta llegar a un claro, lugar donde podía aterrizar sin tantas dificultades.

Una vez hecho, tomo varias armas, un cuchillo y algunas granadas, respiro fuertemente mientras en su localizador daba con la posición del rehén, contó hasta diez y empezo a correr adentrándose en el bosque, media hora después se encontraba frente al bunker.

Alisto sus metralletas mientras entraba con una patada en la red de túneles, corriendo mientras buscaba en cada habitación que encontraba.

No había nadie.

Y era demasiado sospechoso.

Así que sin que influyera en ella la situación siguió corriendo, en alerta permanente, no debía confiarse.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, encontró una puerta mucho más grande y parecía nueva, abrió con cuidado para encontrarse con unas escaleras, subió cuidadosamente, pero cuando llegó a su destino no podía dejar de ver tanto lujo.

¿Dónde se encontraba?

Se oyó el ruido de una televisión, el canal de deportes, pudo precisar, caminando cautelosamente se dirigió al lugar donde provenía el ruido.

Pero la escena que le recibió era extraña, Wo Fat estaba preparando algo en un mini bar, mientras Steve miraba la televisión sentando en una silla.

\- ¿Lori? – preguntó el SEAL bastante sorprendido de verla ahí, viendo a todos lados.

\- No te preocupes Steve – apuntándole a Wo Fat, quien solo se quedó detrás de la barra, observando a la mujer como si fuera un extraterrestre.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – pregunto arqueando la ceja el hombre en la silla.

\- ¿Que más?, vine a rescatarte – aun apuntando al hombre chino.

\- ¿Alguien más vino contigo? – pregunto casual mirando a Wo quien no se inmutaba todavía.

\- No, pero soy suficiente – dijo mientras le daba la mano – vámonos –

Steve parpadeo confundido, levantándose de la silla, pero Wo Fat al fin se había movido, saco un arma muy rápido y le dio dos tiros de Lori, uno en el brazo derecho y otro en el hombro izquierdo.

\- ¡Vámonos! – gritó desesperada por sacar de ahí a Steve.

\- Esta mujer es irritable – dijo Wo Fat acercándose a Steve.

\- Y apenas llevas conociéndola cinco minutos, imagina yo que he tenido que aguantarla varios meses – dijo Steve suspirando, mientras el otro hombre le rodeaba la cintura.

Lori se quedo en shock.

¡Que demonios!

\- Tenemos que irnos – Wo Fat puso su barbilla en el hombro del SEAL.

\- Bien – mientras se daban un beso, y Steve salía a empacar.

Lori y Wo Fat se quedaron solos.

\- ¿Qué? – alcanzó a preguntar la rubia aun con cara de tonta.

\- Odio que toquen lo mío – dijo el hombre volviendo a apuntar con el arma, ahora en la cabeza.

Se oyó un disparo en la habitación.

Y Lori despertó sobresaltada.

Miro a todos lados, estaba en el avión de regreso a Estados Unidos, vio a Kono dormir al lado suyo, Steve y Danny se encontraban en otra esquina, Chin tomaba un café en un sillón jugando cartas con Joe y los otros militares, los despiertos se voltearon a mirarla.

Ella solo sonrió nerviosa mientras se acostaba de nuevo.

Algo le debían de haber dado en Corea, porque no es normal que sueñe que Wo Fat y Steve McGarrett son amantes, sintió un escalofrió, debía dejar de ver porno gay, era dañino.

FIN


End file.
